1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to large transport trucks and, more specifically, to a device for covering a fifth wheel on a frame of a tractor of a large transport truck when a trailer is not connected thereto. The covering device blocks dirt from Contacting the fifth wheel and maintains the fifth wheel in a well lubricated state after the semi-trailer is removed thereby the life of the fifth wheel. The cover also eliminates the possibility of a water and grease mixture normally caused by the greasy fifth wheel being exposed on a rainy day forming on the ground beneath the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous large articulated transport trucks have been provided in the prior art. Articulated trucks are composed of two or more units joined together. Large transport trucks consist of a tractor and at least one semi-trailer. The tractor acts as the power unit as the engine is situated therein and includes the transmission, brake-control system, fuel tank, and the cab in which the driver sits. The semi-trailer is hitched onto the tractor. A semi-trailer has wheels only under the rear end. A second trailer is sometimes attached to the first trailer and includes wheels under both front and rear ends. To support the semi-trailer when detached from the tractor, there may be small fold-up wheels called dollies or a strong metal support bar positioned at the front end.
In large transport trucks the tractor portion of the truck includes a disk, known popularly as a fifth wheel, located on a horizontal platform extending over its rear wheels. A pin located under the front of the semi-trailer locks into the disk for attaching the semi-trailer to the tractor while the platform provides support for the front end of the semi-trailer. Thus, the semi-trailer is able to be quickly detached from the tractor by disconnecting the connection with the pin. This allows the tractor to connect with and haul a second semi-trailer while the first semi-trailer is being unloaded.
The tractor includes the fifth wheel and may have rear dual wheels mounted on a single axle, or tandem axles depending on the usage. The semi-trailer is a vehicle designed to be pulled by the tractor. It has either single or tandem axles on the rear. A steel plate on which the welded or molded pin is located on the bottom front end of the semi-trailer slips and locks into the fifth wheel of the tractor thereby connecting the tractor and semi-trailer.
The present invention relates generally to large transport trucks and, more specifically, to a device for covering the fifth wheel on the frame of a tractor portion of a large transport truck when a semi-trailer is not connected to the tractor portion. The covering device blocks dirt from contacting the fifth wheel and maintains the fifth wheel in a well lubricated state after the semi-trailer is removed thereby increasing the life of the fifth wheel. The covering device also eliminates the possibility of a water and grease mixture forming on the ground beneath the tractor normally caused when the greasy fifth wheel is exposed to water such as on a rainy day.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for covering a fifth wheel of a tractor portion of a large transport truck that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide device for covering a fifth wheel of a tractor portion of a large transport truck including a tarpaulin acting to block dirt from contacting the fifth wheel and maintaining the fifth wheel in a well lubricated state when a semi-trailer is not connected thereto thereby increasing the life of the fifth wheel.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide device for covering a fifth wheel of a tractor portion of a large transport truck wherein the tarpaulin will, in its extended position, eliminate the forming of a water and grease mixture on the ground under the tractor caused by the greasy fifth wheel being exposed to water such as on a rainy day.
A further object of the present invention is to provide device for covering a fifth wheel of a tractor portion of a large transport truck that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide device for covering a fifth wheel of a tractor portion of a large transport truck that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A device for covering a fifth wheel on a frame of a tractor is disclosed by this application. The covering device includes a tarpaulin and a storage device positioned on a first side of the frame for storing the tarpaulin when a semi-trailer is connected to the fifth wheel. The tarpaulin is held in a position above the fifth wheel by an elevating device upon removal of the tarpaulin from the storing device and into an extended position. A device is connected to the frame on a side of the fifth wheel opposite the storing device for selectively retaining the tarpaulin in an extended position above the elevating device and covering the fifth wheel. The covering device blocks dirt from contacting the fifth wheel and maintains the fifth wheel in a well lubricated state after the semi-trailer is removed thereby increasing the life of the fifth wheel. The cover also eliminates the possibility of a water and grease mixture normally caused by the greasy fifth wheel being exposed on a rainy day forming on the ground beneath the tractor.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.